


there's always plan b

by eab5c5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Things Don't Always Go According To Plan, Valentine's Day, and that's okay !!, because all you need is love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Jeno and Lucas - boyfriends of ten months - expect to have the Best Valentine's Day ever. Things don't go exactly as planned, but everything turns out alright in the end.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	there's always plan b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wongweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/gifts).



> For the lovely Pallu who requested some NoHei this holiday. uwu I'm sorry if it sucks because I rush-wrote this in one day, but regardless I still hope you love it!
> 
> P.S. - The song I listened to mostly while writing this is Case No.L5VE by Oh My Girl! Definitely give it a listen if you need something cute to boost your day. (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

The Lee-Wong household in the morning is chaotic to say the least. Jeno is often found scraping his breakfast out of the pan to wash it later while studying his class material at the same time, and Lucas can be heard stumbling down the hall while pulling on today’s pair of pants, hair still dripping from an early shower. Bongshik, Seol and Nal – the three feline members of the apartment – watch the mayhem lazily from their perches on the cat tree in the living room. They wait for one of the humans to remember to feed them.

Today is Valentine’s Day, and this morning is _almost_ like every other one.

“Lucas!” Jeno calls from the doorway, hurriedly slipping on his sneakers and trying not to drop the books cradled in his right arm. He’s going to be _so_ late for biochemistry if he doesn’t leave right now. “I’m heading out!”

“Wait!” Lucas calls back, and Jeno stands up, wiggling his foot to fix the back end of his shoe that’s bent against his heel. He hears a loud thud from the kitchen before Lucas is tripping out of it. Jeno is sure he’s going to get run over as Lucas practically sprints into the entryway towards him, but the older stops himself just in time, swooping in to wrap his arm around Jeno’s waist and balance the both of them precariously.

When Jeno tilts his head up to look at him it’s like he's expecting the pair of lips suddenly pressed against his own. He smiles, momentarily forget about his rush to class as Lucas pulls back and gives him something to hold in his free hand.

Jeno looks down to see that it’s a bottle, with a pink and red note taped to the side. It has a sparkly heart sticker on it.

He looks back up at Lucas with a grin, “Starting early, huh?"

“Of course,” he simpers, looking proud of himself. “Best Valentine’s Day ever, right?”

That was the plan. Ten months of being in a relationship, three months of living with each other – and not a single Valentine’s Day spent together, because this would be their first. They talked about it in January, what they wanted to do for the holiday, if they wanted to celebrate at all, and they decided to settle for something sweet and meaningful. They could give gifts to each other if they wanted to, and at the end of the day they’d have dinner and perhaps a little something more in the bedroom if they were feeling it.

Jeno had been excited at the thought of spending a romantic evening with his boyfriend since they planned it, and smiles now as he tip-toes up to kiss him quickly again.

“Thank you. I put your gift in the car last night. You can use it today when you go visit your work friends.” he says. Just after that the small clock they keep by the entrance chirps, signaling the time. “Shit!” Jeno’s eyes widen and he holds onto his items tightly, stepping out of Lucas’ arms and scrambling to get out the door. “I’m gonna be late, and we have a test today. I love you, I’ll see you later, have a good day at work!”

“I love you too! Have a good day at school!” Lucas yells after him, even though Jeno is already quite a distance down the hallway. He disappears into the elevator with a final frantic wave and Lucas returns the gesture from afar.

Smiling to himself he shuts the door and leans back against it.

The day hasn’t even started yet and his heart is already turning to goo at the thought of Jeno – his sweet, beautiful boyfriend. If Lucas had the money he would buy him everything in the world just to see him smile, but he knows Jeno is happy with the small gift regardless. _Ah, how did Lucas get so lucky to have such a cute and kind boyfriend?_ He’s still thinking to himself when his eyes finally drift towards the clock ten minutes later.

“Shit, now I’m gonna be late!”

♡ ♡ ♡

“Nice scarf, beanpole.”

“Thanks. Jeno got it for me.”

Lucas preens at the compliment from Yuta, one of his co-workers, and plays with the edge of the scarf wrapped around his neck. True to Jeno’s word he found a small box in the passenger seat of the car when he got in it this morning. The little note attached to it was written in Jeno’s neat penmanship: _So you can keep warm on your outdoor jobs. ♡ Love, Jeno_.

The scarf itself is a deep burgundy color, and it keeps the bottom half of Lucas’ face toasty as he walks around the cold city.

“It really is nice,” Ten comments next, and then rolls his eyes. “Wish my boyfriend did that for me.”

“Maybe he’s got a surprise planned for you?” Kun asks, and they all turn the corner onto another street, getting closer to their destination. Lucas sidesteps a slush-filled puddle, not wanting to ruin the bottoms of his trousers.

“Maybe. He’s kind of stupid though, so who knows.”

Laughing at Ten's remark he almost runs into a streetlamp before Yuta pulls him out of the way. When a sharp wind blows through the street and the rest of the group complains, using their jackets and shirts to block the chill, Lucas feels twice as warm in his scarf that he pulls up to the tip of his nose.

Later, when he has a few minutes of free time at their next stop, he snaps a picture of himself wearing the scarf and sends it to Jeno on the other side of the city.

[ from: lucas @ 1:57 ]

_thank you for the scarf_

_it’s really warm ♡_

[ from: my best boyfriend @ 2:03 ] 

_you’re welcome !!_

_♡_

_i’m glad you like it_

_thank YOU for the protein shake this morning_

_(￣▽￣*)ゞ it helped me stay awake_

_and i love the bottle_

[ from: lucas @ 2:34 ]

_i thought you'd like it it has cats on it !_

_and you’re welcome ♡_

_i’m happy..._

_happy valentine’s day ♡ ♡_

_can’t wait to see you tonight !!_

[ from: my best boyfriend @ 2:45 ] 

_lol_

_you’d see me regardless_

_we live together_

[ from: lucas @ 2:48 ]

_even better !!_

[ from: my best boyfriend @ 2:56 ] 

_you dork lmao_

_i love you_

[ from: lucas @ 3:00 ]

_i love you too_

_♡ ♡ ♡_

“Lucas! Quit texting your lover boy and move!” Ten yells at the man as Lucas smiles goofily down at his phone. He types a few more hearts and sends them off before shoving his phone into his back pocket, jogging to meet up with the group as they start walking without him.

“Don’t leave me behind!”

♡ ♡ ♡

So the day is perfect. Everything is going to plan, and Lucas can’t wait for what the rest of the night has to offer when he finally arrives back to the apartment.

He walks in, arms laden with grocery bags and the cats walking in between his legs as he tries to make it to the kitchen. He'd managed to make a quick stop to the store after bidding Kun, Ten and Yuta goodbye, making it home with enough time to execute phase 2 of the Best Valentine's Day ever plan: a romantic, candle lit dinner - homemade, no less - with all the ingredients to make Jeno’s favorite dish. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

Nothing at all.

♡ ♡ ♡

Dinner is ruined.

The whole house smells like smoke, and when Lucas pulls the dish out of the oven it’s a blackened, burnt mess. He wouldn’t even feed it to the cats, that’s how bad it was. To make matters worse, just as he places the dish on top of the oven and tries to come up with another plan Jeno arrives at the apartment.

Normally Lucas would hear him call out ‘I’m home!’ or some other form of greeting. Tonight he just hears the door open and close.

“Jeno? Is that you?” he asks, walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway, only to find Jeno standing in the entrance. Sopping wet.

He’s soaked from head to toe, water dripping onto the welcome mat as he stands there dejectedly. “Oh my God, what happened to you? Why are you wet? Jeez, it’s freezing out there, Jeno.” Lucas runs back into the kitchen to grab a dish towel before meeting Jeno in the hallway again, handing him the cloth. Jeno starts wiping at his face and sniffles – either because of the cold or because of something else, Lucas can’t tell yet.

“I’m sorry, Xuxi.”

“Sorry? For what?”

Jeno stares down at his shoes and sighs heavily.

“I got you a cake.”

“Oh,” Lucas looks at Jeno’s empty hands and starts to understand a bit. “That’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Jeno says, looking up again. He’s clearly frustrated, because he only ever really gets teary when he’s angry. “I ordered it _special_ , for you, weeks ago. I even picked it up after class. I had it in my hands, and if it hadn’t been for that _stupid_ car...it ran over a puddle when I was walking down the street. Drenched me and the box with the cake. It got ruined.” He hangs his head again and Lucas smiles fondly, reaching out to cup his cheek and guide his gaze up so he can look into his eyes.

“Jeno, it’s fine, really, and I’m sorry too.” The younger’s brow furrows in confusion at Lucas’ remark before he starts explaining himself. “I don’t know if you noticed, but the entire apartment smells burnt because I was trying to cook us dinner. I think there’s something wrong with the oven since dinner is more like a hunk of coal right now.” Lucas scratches at his cheek sheepishly, letting go of Jeno’s jaw to shrug. “So, I’m sorry too.”

“You don’t need to be sorry for that though. Not like it’s your fault.” Jeno says, perking up a little and not looking so sad.

Lucas smiles softly, and nods, “Then you shouldn’t be sorry either. You couldn’t control that car.”

“I guess, yeah.”

Then, Jeno laughs and finally smiles at him. He holds the towel in his hands and tip toes up like he did that morning to place a kiss on the corner of Lucas’ mouth, leaning far back enough so that he doesn't drip dirty street water onto Lucas' clothes.

“Look at us," he says once he's flat on his feet again. "We both got our surprises ruined. So much for the Best Valentine’s Day ever."

“Well...technically Valentine’s Day isn’t over yet,” says Lucas. He casts his gaze upwards like he’s thinking and holds his own chin with one hand. He can’t hide the smile threatening to spread across his lips as he takes one of Jeno’s hands with his other. Even if their original plans didn’t work out, there’s _always_ a Plan B. “How about you go take a shower to warm up, and instead of a homemade dinner I’ll order in from that takeout place we both like? And I’m pretty sure there’s a pack of cookies in the kitchen somewhere for dessert. We can watch continue watching season three of Star Drop too! What do you think?”

“I think...” Jeno grins, squeezing Lucas’ hand. “That sounds like a great idea, Xuxi.”

So Plan B is put into motion.

Lucas lets Jeno go to shower with one last quick kiss, and starts rushing around the apartment. He opens windows to get the burnt smell out as best as he can, and turns the space heater up as high as possible in the living room so they’ll be warm. He has his cellphone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder as he calls the restaurant down the street to place an order, and _yes, that is with extra sauce, thank you_. He finds the cookie packet too, hidden behind tubs of protein powder and bags of dried fruit snacks in the kitchen cupboard.

When the house smells only slightly burnt and more like the vanilla candles he lit Lucas shuts the windows. Then he runs to the living room to turn on the TV just in time for Jeno to walk in, hair damp from the shower and looking a lot warmer than he was earlier.

“Hey, food should be here soon,” Lucas says, standing from his spot in front of the television as Jeno walks over. Instead of saying anything Jeno just steps forward to wrap his arms around Lucas, laying his head against his shoulder. Lucas smiles, breathing in the smell of Jeno’s shampoo and the traces of his perfume still clinging to his skin. He holds onto him just as gently.

“Thank you,” Jeno mumbles into Lucas’ shirt. “For everything.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Lucas says to the crown of Jeno’s head before kissing there as well. Then the doorbell rings. “There’s dinner. Get comfortable on the couch. I’ll be back.” He kisses Jeno’s forehead too for good measure, and pushes him towards the mountain of blankets and pillows he set up, delighting in Jeno’s happy laughter. He pays for the food and carries the plastic bags back to the living room, where he finds Jeno cuddled up with his favorite blanket.

"Come sit with me," Jeno invites, holding open a portion of the blanket next to him for Lucas to sit down. "Become one with the pillow fort."

"Yes, oh, great pillow lord."

As Jeno laughs he plays along, plopping onto the couch and placing their new dinner on the coffee table. Jeno wiggles and gets comfy next to him while Lucas finds the remote among the blankets and presses play on episode five of Star Drop, settling against Jeno like there's no where else in the world he'd rather be - and there isn't.

♡ ♡ ♡

"Hey," Jeno says quietly. They're halfway through episode eight now, empty takeout containers long forgotten on the table and the couple bundled up in as many blankets as possible. Lucas is close to falling asleep until he hears Jeno's voice, and it brings him back from the edge of slumber. "Lucas, are you awake?"

"Yeah," he yawns, stretching his arms before bringing one down around Jeno's shoulders, where he's cuddled into Lucas' side. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say," Jeno pauses, nuzzling his head further into the crook of Lucas' arm. "That I'm really happy about today. I just like being with you like this. It really was...the Best Valentine's Day ever."

Lucas can't help the way his heart feels so full as Jeno talks. It's like he's stealing the words right from inside Lucas' chest, the place where he holds all the love he has to give to Jeno and more. He smiles and runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Jeno's head, letting his words sink in and imprint themselves onto his brain. Then he speaks. 

"I just like being with you too. I don't think anything makes me happier, Jeno," he grins before suddenly moving, untangling himself from the blankets to push Jeno onto his back on the couch. 

"Wait! Lucas, what are you- Woah!"

Jeno stares up at him wide eyed and flushed before breaking into laughter, and Lucas laughs too. They fall quiet when he leans down to brush his nose against Jeno's. He can feel the confession bubbling up in his chest before he even says it. The same thing he says to Jeno every day, be it verbally, through text message or any other way he can. He has to say it _now_ too.

"I love you."

He leans in to kiss Jeno for what seems to be the millionth time that day, but this one is different from all the others. It's every single _I Love You_ wrapped into one, spoken silently with a press of lips to lips. He feels Jeno wriggle his arms out of the blanket to wrap them around Lucas' neck, tugging him down gently as they continue to kiss. 

When Lucas pulls back for breath and rests his forehead against Jeno's he looks into the younger's sparkling eyes, and listens. 

"I love you." Jeno says, and Lucas' heart melts. 

He dives in for another kiss, completely ready for the rest of the night to turn into some _other_ activities, when Jeno pushes him away suddenly with a loud gasp. Lucas flails and catches his balance, one hand gripping the back of the couch so he doesn't fall off.

“What is it? What?” he asks frantically, wondering if something else has gone wrong. Not after their heartfelt confessions. Not when they were just about to kiss again. Can't they just enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day in peace?

Apparently not.

Jeno looks over at him with ever wider eyes than before, and Lucas prepares for the worst.

“We forgot to tell Jaehyun hyung happy birthday.”

“Oh my God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday Jaehyun! (You see how I worked him into the end there? Eheh.) This work doesn't have a beta reader, and I was half asleep while writing a good third of it, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll try to fix them later! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this. ♡


End file.
